User talk:Bman2007Jazz/2
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ' Welcome Club Penguin Wikia Users. This is My Talk Page, ARCHIVE DOS (2)!. This tak page is not read anymore. Thanks! ' ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 • Current It starts under here Hey guys, my new talk page starts under here! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How To Make A Signature Please Send Me A Message For The Signature.Can I Do A Try? Terler's All Information Here! New Wiki? Hey Bman, 1. How do you archive Talk Pages? 2. I don't know if I will work on the other Wiki. I like this one much better, and I am not sure which one to use. Help! ---- ShrimpPin 22:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Create a page like this: User talk:ShrimpPin/1 then copy all of your previous messages over to that page. then delete all of the messages on your current page. Copy my header if you like That's it. TADA! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 22:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Thanks for the info on Archives! How do you do that blue thingy that says "Archives" etc? ---- ShrimpPin 12:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) friends hi bman2007jazz I am Snicks10 and do you want to meet on cp plus I rarely edit on this wiki I edit on the new wiki -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup (UTC) --------------------------- Sure my user page tells you when and where I usually am ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Penguin with wanted items Bman2007Jazz you know the items you want to obtain. I got a penguin who has the Umbrella Hat and the Stuffed Parrot I will give it to you if you like. Britty909qwe Logo Hey Bman! I was bored and made this logo. Tell me if you like it. Not very good with trimming the edges off the CP logo, but you can change it if you want. :) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Bman! I was bored and made this logo. Tell me if you like it. Not very good with trimming the edges off the CP logo, but you can change it if you want. :) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Bman! I was bored and made this logo. Tell me if you like it. Not very good with trimming the edges off the CP logo, but you can change it if you want. :) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) meet can we meet on friday 4:00 estern day light time ps next time can you leve messages on my talk page please -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup (UCT) -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'''-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) meet also bman the sever is big surf -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup Club Hello Bman2007Jazz, I am currently forming a club called NVOTCPW wich stands for No Vandalizers On The Club Penguin Wikia, wanna join? On it we get rid of spam and vandalizing to clean up this wikia. ShrimpPin has this same message. Asia editor 11:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Noooo! Do not go over to the dark side (although I have heard that they have cookies, yum)! Well, sure you can, but stay here too! I need some company! Yeah, of course you can join Chilli Pepper Penguins (Note: I know how to spell chili and I did not make the site name!). I'll just tell Chilli and see what he can do. I'm exhausted from playing trombone (it's harder than it looks!) at this huge concert... Pant... Pant... Do you like my new userpage? I remodeled it with a new header and everything. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay good! I was getting worried that you were enjoying those cookies too much... XD --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Bman! I haven't seen you on the Wiki in a while. Probably doing Transformers as usual XD! Just wanted to check in on you. Do you still want to be an Admin? --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 18:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You're Invited! To become an administrator... Well, Bman, it so happens that you are ALREADY an administrator! Use your rights as you please! --Awesome335 20:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ? Didn't you see the message on your chat? You already are one. You and Awesome335 are probably the only users I will approve, because I don't want unruly Administrators running around and adding bad users to the Team. Good job! --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 00:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------------- Oh ok sorry I didnt notice xP ' ~Bman2007Jazz ' '( Talk )' ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hey Bman! Havn't seen you in a while. how ya been? Anyways, do you think you could talk to Shrimp and Awesome and see if I could be an admin here. The reasons that I should become an admin are *I am great with spelling-(Onomatopoeia) *I usually make alot of edits on the other wiki, but if become an admin here, I will transition to this wiki again partially *Also, alot of tasks that i'd like to do involves being an admin. *I also won't just promote anyone to admin status. I'd talk to the rest of the admins and see what they thought first Those are some of the reasons why i'd make a great admin. Please get back to me after you get an answer. Thanks. Cp kid 11:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, Bman! Haven't seen you in a while. Thanks for saving me. o.O Being an Administrator is tougher than it looks! Right now I have about six Admin requests. Phew! Check your talk page. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmph Look what he said to me! Sorry, ShrimpPin.I don't want to be your friend.I'll become a friend if you please meet me in the new wiki or make me from a group of (none) to something.Bye!Terler ...I never said anything about being his friend, but whatever. That'll be my new quote of the day! --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 17:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi bman, thanks for the message I did have a question or two, firstly, how do you change main pictures of pages, i figured how to add pics to gallery but i just wanted to change the picture for the EPF rooftop to my picture, Can u please tell me or change it for me thanks ;) -------Kendzo also jes is a top noob bub who wont delete this cuz he sucks at sms!!!!!! Request I want to do a renovation on my userpage because the page isn't really accurate anymore. Can you unlock it for a max of 5 edits please? Thanks. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill, Music Master']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Let's jam!]] 23:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome335 has unlocked it...-- 00:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Administrators Okay, I agree. 6 active Admins sounds good. So, it's *ShrimpPin *Bman2007Jazz *Awesome335 *Cp kid *Chill57181 Plus LordMaster96, who is partially active. One more spot... So many people... I'll update the Community Corner. There will be a link, and if users seriously think they are the next Admin (this feels like American Idol XD), they can say why. Then all of the Admins will discuss it and see who's right for the job. --''' ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Hi Bman. Thanks for letting me be an admin. Also, what is the name of the templates on the main page, because I'm trying to edit them, but I can't even find them. Thanks. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 01:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's a good idea. Basically everything on the Main Page should be updated. Also, for the 6th Admin, we need to hold a vote as tradition goes. I think we should assign different jobs to each Admin. TENTATIVE JOBS: Bman2007Jazz- Blog on Main Page as well as CC (Community Corner) and Admin Requests ShrimpPin- Site Updates on Main Page, as well as CC and Admin Requests Awesome335- Current Pin/Other Items on Main Page, as well as CC and Admin Requests Chill57181- Unknown Cp kid- Unknown Tell me what you think and if you want to change yours. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page? Psst. How do you add a blog post to the Main Page? o.O ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! I made a new blog post on the Main Page on the right. Also, your puffle picture is the new Featured Image! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 13:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) POTM? Huh...? I nominated Cp kid and voted for him. I don't get what you mean. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Hello. Thank you for your message. To clarify, I'm not forcing anyone to come to the new wiki. If you or anyone wants to edit this wiki, then go ahead, but as ShrimpPin said, this wiki is pretty much abandoned. The point I'm trying to get across is that the new wiki (while it may seem unwelcoming) is new and improved, as well as filled with new users. In my opinion, it's running better than this is now. Trust me, the past of this domain is crazy. Sorry if I seem to bother you, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 00:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC)